What It All Leads To
by OutcastRuler
Summary: An event occurs that causes Chat Noir to pay nightly visits to Marinette. Soon, they both are fighting their feelings for one another as well as their feelings for Ladybug and Adrien. However, when Hawk Moth figure's out Ladybug's identity, both hero's must fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_I never asked for this._

 _I was just a normal awkward girl who lived in a bakery and went to school. I was a normal girl who just wanted to make everyone happy. I was just a normal girl who wanted to make her parents proud…_

 _But somehow… I got involved. I became the Heroine Ladybug, who had a partner name Chat Noir… I became an idol before everyone's eyes. I became this figure who everyone looked to keep them safe. I became the one who is responsible for helping everyone out._

 _And it's great… Don't get me wrong…_

 _But I never asked for it._

 _Now, I'm stuck. My Miraculous is running out of time. I'm stored away in this dark closet with an injured Chat Noir. Everyone outside is at the mercy of Hawk Moth and everyone whom he has Akumitized._

 _It all went south so fast. Nothing we did could ever make me believe that this was the outcome. I failed at being Ladybug just how I failed at being Marinette. I'm so pathetic. I can't even save the boy who I have come to desperately love. All the while he keeps groaning the name of my Civilian self._

 _I never asked for this!_

* * *

 **Six Months Prior**

"You know… You're gonna make yourself get a fever if you keep working your body this hard. Alya said as she sat on bed watching my every move. I was in the process of multiple projects. One for Jagged Stone, one for an old family friend's birthday, one for Kim on his birthday, one for Manon, and even one for Chloe. I was exhausted. Staying up for the past three nights just so I could see progress on each item. I invited Alya over for the sole purpose of relaxing but that wasn't going to happen.

She was right though. I was already starting to feel sick, but I couldn't tell her that. Alya worries too much over me. She would put me in bed and put a camera in my room just to make sure I stayed there. She would get my parents involved to, and if you could only imagine what overly doting parents do when their only daughter is sick. Besides, I have way too much to do to be sick.

I smiled at her… Admittedly it was full of exhaustion… but I smiled just to show her I'm all right. She only narrowed her eyes at me. Then she sprung up from her place.

"Come on! You need some air. Nino and I had a lunch date planned at the new café down the street and you're coming with."

My eyes grew wide as she grasped my hand and went to pull me away from all my work.

"Alya! I can't. Besides, if it's a date I don't want to intrude." Alya only laughed at me.

"Girl, that boy knows that you're the real love of my life. You're my best friend and no matter what you come first. Nino's okay with it, because he feels the same when it comes to Adrien. We have an understanding of each other's priority's. It's why we work so good. And you act like Nino isn't your friend to." Alya said, not even hesitating as she drugged me out. I only sighed in defeat. There was no way of escaping a determined Alya.

I have to admit that I'm a little ashamed on how the sun affected me. I flinched at the sudden brightness. The heat on my skin felt foreign. You would think at my reaction that I was a vampire.

Alya tried to distract me as she talked about various things along the way. Her relationship with Nino, her blog, her new position as the chief journalist at school, or the fact that her parents were taking her on a three-week trip to Hawaii for all of her and her sisters' grades. Straight A's… all five of them. That was exceptional and I'm so proud.

"Nino's going to be like a lost puppy without you." I said, laughing. She joined in.

She and Nino had been going out for the past two years, but honestly it was like they've been together for their whole lives. It was like she said. They understood each other and they respected every decision. I believe I can only recall them getting into three fights. Yeah, they argued, but it was never serious. They only times it was when, Alya got jealous and was being a little irrational… Or the other two times when they didn't talk to each other before making big plans. Each time they made up, though. They were like a power couple.

"He'll survive. Besides he has you and Adrien to keep him busy for three weeks. Mama is gonna go get her tan!" She shouted. I was so excited for her. School had been a lot of stress so I'm glad she finally gets some time off.

"Just promise you won't meet some hot islander and run away." We heard a slightly deeper voice than it was two years ago. Alya smiled and let go of my hand as she went and kissed Nino. He wrapped his arm around her and waved to me.

Nino hadn't changed much. He's still the care-free DJ that he has always been. However, his voice had deepened slightly and he had grown a couple more inches. He didn't wear his hat anymore, either. It had started when he and Alya went to a school's dance together. Alya loved how soft his hair was and he took that as never to wear his hat again… Maybe that overdoing it. It wore it occasionally but not for dates or school when Alya was mostly around.

I'm kind of jealous of them. They just fit so well together.

"Hey Marinette." I head behind me. I squeaked as I quickly looked around. There… was the boy who had been completely head over heels for, for the past two years. Like Nino, he was now a bit taller and his voice was a bit deeper. However, everything remained perfectly the same. His golden hair, his emerald eyes, his wonderful and adorable smile…

"Ad-Adri-Adrien! Hi! Hi, how are… I didn't see… What I mean to say is… Hi." I deflated instantly. Two years and I still couldn't speak right. He laughed nervously. Probably thinking I was the weirdest girl ever. I really hated myself sometimes.

"I hope you don't mind. Adrien actually had a free day today, and really wanted to hang out. I figured after you said you were going to Marinette's that you would bring her along." Nino explained. Alya chuckled giving me a look that said: "I told you so."

"Oh it's totally cool. The girl was working herself to exhaustion Nino… I'm worried." She whispered it to Nino, but I still heard it. It made me feel guilty. I never wanted to make her worry. That was the complete opposite of what I wanted for everyone.

"Working, huh? What have you been working on? New designs?" My body went completely rigid. Adrien Agreste was trying to start a conversation… with ME!

"Y-yeah. Multiple ones, ac-actually." Damn my stuttering!

"That's cool!" He smiled brightly. "I can only imagine how nice they look. You always make great designs."

And ladies and gentlemen… That is how Marinette Dupain-Cheng died from her heart exploding in her chest.

"Th-thank you!" I shouted, maybe a little too loud. Adrien only smiled kindly, and I melted like butter in the sun.

"Oh Yoo-hoo! Guys we got a seat." Alya called over. Embarrassed, I rushed to the seat on the other side of her. Which led to sit between Nino and I. I was dying under all of this.

However, as my luck would have it. An akuma appeared.

The name was The Zinger. Her power was to send out electric currents and shock those around her into being her minions. It was creepy. Everyone was acting like zombies. She zapped near our table and we scattered. I didn't even see where my friends went. I looked down, ready to transform… My blood ran cold.

I didn't have my purse… I didn't have Tikki. When Alya dragged me out, I didn't grab my purse…

"Peek-a-boo." A heard The Zinger cackle. I flinched as I saw her weapon glint. She pointed it at me, chuckling. "Welcome to my reign."

"I don't think so!" Her weapon was kicked out of her hand as Chat Noir came soaring off the rooftop. The Zinger gasped as she went for her weapon, but Chat Noir was quicker. He grabbed it and snapped it in half. After the Akuma fluttered out, Chat trapped it in a specialized glass jar that he received from Master Fu. It didn't purify them, only kept them locked up until Ladybug could purify it.

I sighed in relief. A bit in me hoped that Chat would come and save me. He has never let me down before, Ladybug or Marinette. The Zinger flashed as she became a normal girl again. She groaned and held her head.

Chat Noir directed his attention to me. In a flash, he was by my side.

"Are you okay, Princess?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

Chat and I haven't had many run ins as my civilian self, but when we did… It was nothing but tender care and humor. For some odd reason, he called me Princess, which if I hadn't almost been hurt, I would've corrected him. I was just too tired… I nodded my head… At least I think so.

"Princess?" I gazed at him but for some reason he was spinning. Or was that me? I remember hearing a gurgled sound before everything went black.

* * *

"Exhaustion… Her body couldn't take all the stress placed on it. She will be fine. She just needs some rest and some relaxation. I will write a note for her to be excused from classes tomorrow, so she may receive the amount of rest her body needs…" I heard a voice say. My body shifted slightly.

It felt like a cloud…

I opened my eyes. My vision was a bit blurry, but soon it focused on my ceiling. Home… I was home. Safe and sound… In my bed.

"Marinette?" I heard my Mama's voice. "Oh thank goodness. Tome, she's awake." I shifted my body so I could look over to them. My father and the doctor were at my trapdoor. My mother seated right next to me. She caressed my face and hair.

"What happened?" I asked. My voice sounded a bit broken.

"You fainted, my dear." The doctor answered. "You were brought home safely by Chat Noir. He looked very worried. He almost didn't leave. You certainly have friends in the right places." I smiled at that.

Thank you, Chat. Where ever you are.

 _And to believe… This was just the beginning of a roller coaster. One with us fighting our desires and our obligations. One that will make us question everything that we have ever done. One that will have us losing ourselves in the heat. One... that will lead us to a final battle; trapped , injured and exhausted, in a closet._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback. I'm hopeless when it comes to this fandom. I'm super excited about the events that will play themselves out in the series based on the spoilers that were released at the New York Comic Con. I just knew Alya had to be a hero, because to me, her character is just too precious to not be one. Any who, I decided to type this instantly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Marinette… Marinette… Please, someone… I have to save her…"_

" _Chat, stop. You need to save your energy." Ladybug had bent down next to me. I had no clue where we were. I just knew it was dark… and cold… but perhaps maybe it was I who was just cold. Ladybug seemed perfectly fine, but she wasn't the one who got hit directly with an arrow._

 _I peeked down at my stomach, where my hand was pressed harshly against my body. It was dark, but I could still see the vibrant color of crimson that painted my palm. I groaned as I rested my head back on the floor. I was in so much pain… but I would do it again._

 _I looked up to see the bright blue eyes of Ladybug. She was looking down at me with concern. I managed to give her a shaky smile. However, my mind drifted to someone who had the same colored eyes…_

 _Marinette…_

 _Was she safe? I hope she got out. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. I swear if Hawk Moth did anything to her… I'll kill him. I don't care if it's against my Miraculous. I have to find her. I have to get her somewhere safe. I didn't realize that I started chanting her name again until Ladybug rested her hand on my shoulder._

" _Chat, please. She's fine. I'm sure. Right now we have to make sure you're going to be okay."_

" _I'll be okay as long as she is." I muttered. Talking was painful. Breathing was painful. But it'll be all okay when I see Marinette again._

 _After a moment of silence, Ladybug spoke again: "You really love her, don't you?" It was quiet, but I heard her perfectly. My eyes gazed at the ceiling._

" _More than anything…"_

 _I will see you again, Marinette…_

* * *

 **Six Months Prior**

"Adrien, are you okay?" Nathalie asked. I had been spacing out for about an hour now. I was in the middle of a lecture about my diet regime. Though, I have heard it all before. Instead I focused on the beautiful day that was happening outside. The beautiful day that I couldn't be a part of.

Sometimes when I drifted off, I imagined what it would be like if I was born to a normal family. One like Nino's. One where I had two caring parents, maybe some siblings. One where I was free to just be a kid. But I wasn't… I was born as an Agreste, and as an Agreste I had to sit inside on a beautiful day listening to a lecture about my diet.

I sighed loudly.

"Adrien!" I was snapped completely out of my dream world when Nathalie yelled. My eyes were wide and my heart was beating like crazy. I looked to the older woman with a skittish smile. She only shook her head and gave out a sigh herself. "I understand that you want to go out, but your father…"

"I understand…" I said. Truly, I did. Nathalie covered for me a lot. I knew she felt sorry for me. She wanted me to have a normal life too. But she was an employee of my father and she had to do what she had to do. I felt sorry for her to. "I'm sorry…" She gave me a look that one would give to a kicked puppy.

She went to open her mouth, but was interrupted as my father walked into the large room.

"Nathalie, can you give me a minute with my son?" The woman nodded and glanced at me one last time before leaving. Once we were alone, the familiar tension started to smother me. "You seem far away?" It sounded like a question but was most likely meant as a statement. Regardless I answered.

"I'm sorry Father. I'm just…"

"You want to go outside and be with your friends." He stated. My head hung. It's like he was torturing me.

He walked towards the table where I was sitting. He picked up the water pitcher and started to pour himself a glass. I could only watch his movements, not sure exactly what would come from this interaction.

"I received some more designs that were sent in from fans. I must say I was pretty disappointed with tis selection. It seemed as if no one truly grasped what I imagined." I wanted to snort. Like anyone could ever figure out what my father imagined… "Except one." Wait… What? He saw the expression on my face and started to explain. "It was marvelous, if I do say so myself. The girl has a remarkable eye."

"That's good, right?" I asked, still not sure why he was telling me. He nodded.

"Yes. The talent that this girl has shown continues to blow me away. I'm thinking of sending an apprentice letter to her so that I can assure her talents for my benefits."

"Congratulations, Father." I'm not sure if that was the proper thing to say, but this seemed to really lighten his mood.

"Imagine my surprise when I looked or the name and found that it came from a girl who is in your class."

That certainly grabbed my attention. He wanted to make one of my friends his apprentice. That would mean they would be over here all the time. Sure, they would be busy, but they would be within these walls with me. I wouldn't be alone.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He spoke. I wanted to shoot out of my seat in joy. Not only a friend, but one of my closer friends… At least… to me she was.

Marinette and I's relationship hadn't changed much since we met two years ago. For some reason she was always nervous around me, but I knew she was really nice. She was selfless and gentle. If anyone needed help. She was there.

After I helped with her Uncle, we became closer, but she still seemed afraid. Maybe she was intimidated by my last name. But! If she worked for my dad than she would see that she didn't need to be. We could finally reach a new level of friendship and be best friends. Just like Nino and I.

"I have noticed that she is within your small group of friends." He spoke referring to us, Alya, and Nino. "I would like for you and her to become close so that she simply can't refuse my offer. So, I cleared your schedule for the day. I wish for you to spend this time to be in her company."

This was just way too good to be true. My father wanted me to hang out with friends! This has to be another dream.

"Thank you Father. Thank you so much!" I couldn't contain myself. I launched myself out of my chair and hugged him. I felt him stiffen, but then he melted into the hug. It was nice. The moments that we shared that were like this.

I then made a beeline for my room.

"Hey! Where's the fire?" Plagg asked as I shot through my door. I grabbed a hold of him and twirled giddily. "Kid! I'm gonna barf!" I let him go laughing.

"Sorry, Plagg, but I'm just so happy!" I reached for my phone and texted Nino, who instantly replied inviting me to lunch with him and Alya. Apparently, she had gone to see Marinette and he assumed that she would come along.

This couldn't be more perfect!

"My father is finally letting me go to hang out with my friends! And Marinette! He's wanting to offer her an apprentice job. She's going to be so excited! I'm excited for her! She deserves it. I mean, you've seen her designs. She's amazing. And having her around here is going to be great! Plagg! I don't know how to explain just how great everything is right now."

"That's wonderful, Kid. This calls for celebration…" He stated rubbing his stomach. I laughed, too happy to care about his ridiculous addiction to cheese.

"Plagg, with what I'm feeling, I'll drown you with cheese today." His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He looked like he was about to slobber all over himself. "Come one!" He flew into my shirt pocket as I ran out the door. On the way I passed Nathalie who was smiling just as big as I was.

"Dude, That's awesome!" Nino cheered when I told him the good news. "Marinette is going to be stoked. This is just what she needs to here after everything she's going through. "

I paused drinking my tea when I heard the last statement. Worry bubbled in my chest.

"Is she okay?" I immediately asked. Nino just nodded.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She's just working herself to the bone right now. Alya thinks that she's going to work herself sick. Apparently she's been up for the past few days trying to finish some projects."

There was just another amazing quality about Marinette. She was always so determined. Everything she did took all her focus, because everything she did was a masterpiece. She was persistent. If only I could be like her. If I only she would allow me to get to know her like she allowed everyone else.

"Oh look there they are." Nino said, snapping me out of my trance. I looked to where he was starting to go. Alya and Marinette were still a way off. Marinette looked exhausted as Alya dragged her, but she was smiling. She was always smiling. Then I heard them laughing just as Nino got to where they were.

I finally got up to meet them, when I saw Alya and Nino embrace. Marinette was watching them with a glazed look in her eye. I recognized that look because it was similar to the one I had when I saw those two together. A desire to have what they do.

"Hey Marinette." I said, coming up right behind her. She jumped and a squeak came out of her mouth. I wanted to laugh at how adorable it sounded but I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. She might think I was laughing at her. So I just smiled.

"Ad-Adri-Adrien! Hi! Hi, how are… I didn't… What I mean to say is… Hi." The last came out a lot softer than the rest of her sentence. She then looked down at her shoes like she was afraid to look at me. I frowned slightly. I don't know what I did to make her so scared of me, but I'm making a vow to fix it.

Nino explained that I was joining them today because my dad gave me some free time. I was happy that he didn't say the part about Marinette getting the offer. I wanted to surprise her. She deserved it.

The couple went to walk off, but I heard Alya say how worried she had been about Marinette. My eyes instantly focused on the girl at hand. She looked so ashamed that it made my heart ache. Knowing from what I witnessed and what I have heard, Marinette hated people to worry about her. She felt like it was something she was at fault. Maybe I should explain that people worry because they love her… but I decided against it. Obviously she was emotional at this point. The better route would be to completely distract her with something good.

"Working, huh? What have you been working on? New designs?" If there was anything that could boost her mood, it was talking about designs. I picked up this trick from Alya. I saw Marinette's face flush a bright red.

"Y-yeah. Multiple ones, ac-actually." She stuttered. Another thing I liked about her. She was humble. It was certainly a fresher trait than what I am used to. The difference is Marinette actually had raw talent and deserved to boast a little, but she didn't.

"That's cool! I can only imagine how nice they look. You always make great designs." I had to train my expression to a smile. It took everything in me not to give a hint about my father's plans. When he hears that she's working on new things too, he will want to invite her over and help.

"Th-thank you!" She shouted. Her humbleness just warms my heart straight to the core.

Soon Alya interrupted our small conversation, by calling us to our table that Nino and I had been sitting. Marinette took a place between Alya and I. Nino smiled at me, waiting for me to tell her the good news. I gave him a look to tell him not yet.

Just then, we heard a blast and some screams. We all looked up to see an akumatized victim that called herself The Zinger. Those who were shocked by her currents became zombies that listened to her every will.

My guess, this girl had some control issues.

She shot out at our table but missed by a hair. I saw my friends scatter, trying to get away. I ran behind the building and called out Plagg.

Once transformed, I looked around for any sign of Ladybug, but it was in vain. I decided that it would help if I got on the roof. I could see that Nino and Alya had gone across the street, frantically looking around. Most likey for me and Marinette… Wait…

Marinette.

She wasn't with them.

I gazed around trying to find any sign of her. I saw The Zinger pass by under me, and saw as she made her way to the very person I was looking for. I saw Marinette flinch as The Zinger raised her weapon to shock her. I took off and knocked it out of her hand.

"I don't think so!" I shouted. I quickly grabbed for her weapon and snapped it in half. Once the Akuma was released, I pulled out the jar from Master Fu and captured it. Ladybug would certainly be proud. Though, I didn't relish in that feeling for long. I looked back to Marinette. I ran to her side as I saw her eyes start to droop. "Are you okay, Princess?" It looked as if all of her energy got sapped from her. "Princess?" I called again. Then she collapsed in my arms. "Marinette!"

I started to panic. She looked so pale. She was breathing heavily.

I had to get her home.

I jumped on top of the roof, cradling her body securely to mine. I had to make sure she got home safely. I don't know what I would do if she was hurt. I tried to replay it back in my mind… Did the Zinger succeed in zapping her? Did something hit her. I felt a snarl rumble in my throat. I swear, if they hurt her in any way…

I don't know why this protectiveness was coming out of me all of a sudden. Perhaps it was because, she was one of my dear friends. Or maybe because she reminded me a little of Ladybug. Her eyes certainly did. Though, I didn't have to worry about Ladybug. Maybe that was it. Marinette was someone who I could protect and that made me feel important.

It was kind of a selfish desire.

I landed right outside her house, where her parents came running out. They led me inside and into her room where I laid her down. I couldn't help myself but to caress her face. She looked so peaceful. I stayed seated next to her as her parent called a doctor. Hell, I stayed even when the doctor came. I just had to make sure she was okay.

"Thank you, Chat Noir. You have no idea how much we appreciate you." Her mother said. I kept my eyes on Marinette as I replied.

"I would do it all again, Ma'am."

"It looks like it was all exhaustion." The doctor spoke. "Your service is no longer needed, Chat Noir. You can go home and get yourself some rest." I was hesitant at first, but I knew she was right. I had to go. My father was most likely wondering where I was. I nodded and turned to leave.

I would come back tonight, just to make sure she was okay.

" _I love her so much it hurts." I spoke looking back at Ladybug. "It's funny because I thought I could never love someone more than you."_

 _I will protect you Marinette. No matter the cost._

* * *

 **So that's that. I just want to add that, yes, they are 16 in this fic. Sorry that I didn't make that clear. But I imagined they were 14 when the show itself started. I believe I will be switching from POV from time to time between these two. I hope you liked it. And thank you again for the support.**

 **PS: The italicize means that its what's happening in the "Present"... So it's after the six month period. I just wanted to clear that up so there's no confusion.**


End file.
